bleachfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) est la Shinigami qui permetta à Ichigo Kurosaki d'avoir ses pouvoirs de Shinigami pour la première fois. Elle était Officier de la 13e Division sous les ordres de Jūshirō Ukitake avant d'être condamnée à mort par la Soul Society pour avoir donné ses pouvoirs à Ichigo, avant d'être acquittée. Elle fera ensuite partie de l'équipe chargée de la protection de Karakura dirigée par Tōshirō Hitsugaya afin de protéger le Monde Réel des Arrancars. Elle part ensuite sauver Orihime, qui a été kidnappée, au Hueco Mundo. Après la guerre contre Aizen et les Arrancars, elle obtint le poste de Vice-Capitaine de la 13e Division avant d'en devenir le Capitaine, 10 ans après la Guerre Sanglante Millénaire. Apparence Petite et menue, Rukia a la peau pâle et les yeux violacés. Ses cheveux sont noirs avec quelques mèches devant son visage. Byakuya a déclaré qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa grande sœur défunte Hisana Kuchiki. En tant que Shinigami du Gotei 13, Rukia porte le Shihakushō de Shinigami standard. Dix-sept mois après la défaite de Aizen, la coiffure de Rukia a changé, elle ressemble maintenant à un bob qui lui encadre le visage. Elle porte des mitaines tekkō blanches, semblables à ceux de Byakuya, qui s'étendent jusqu'au coudes. En tant que Vice-Capitaine, elle porte le badge de sa division autour de la manche gauche de son uniforme, qui a juste été raccourci pour atteindre son bras supérieur. Dix ans après la défaite de Yhwach, les cheveux de Rukia sont devenus plus longs, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Elle porte aussi le Haori de capitaine standard au dessus de son shihakushō. Personnalité Initialement née dans une classe inférieure, Rukia conserve sa modestie même après avoir été adoptée par la noblesse et continue de se comporter avec tout le monde avec égalité. Toutefois, son comportement cool et solitaire la force souvent à masquer ses troubles personnels, même à ses amis. Bien qu'elle dise à Ichigo qu'elle est presque dix fois plus vieille que lui, elle n'a pas la moindre connaissance sur les mœurs du monde vivant moderne (puisque la Soul Society ressemble à l'ère d'Edo du Japon). Rukia semble constamment avoir un air sérieux et désolé, mais malgré ça, elle reste un personnage plein d'humour (notamment lorsqu'elle fait l'un de ses dessins de lapin pour expliquer quelque chose). Elle paraît souvent indifférente et froide avec les autres personnages comme avec Ichigo au début du manga, mais petit à petit, on découvre qu'elle est très sensible, surtout lorsqu'Ichigo vient la sauver ou que l'un de ses amis est en grand danger. Passé thumb|left|Hisana abandonnant Rukia.Rukia est une fille qui vient du 78e District du Rukongai, Inuzuri. Elle a été abandonnée par sa grande sœur Hisana, après sa mort dans le monde réel. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit qu'elle rencontra Renji Abarai qu'elle sauva d'un marchand qui voulait récupérer ses marchandises volées (par Renji et sa bande) Rukia rejoint leur groupe et devient leur chef , et ils vécurent ensemble comme une famille. Rukia a exposé un certain pouvoir spirituel pendant ce temps. Dix ans après Rukia proposa qu'ils deviennent Shinigami et vivent dans Seireitei , Renji d'accord avec elle . Comme ils dotèrent tout les deux de pouvoirs spirituels, ils sont entrés dans l'Académie Shin'ō avec facilité, où ils ont lutté pour se démarquer de ceux qui venait de familles nobles. La nuit avant la cérémonie de bienvenue pour les nouveaux étudiants de l'Académie, Rukia conseils, Renji de dormi sur un arbre. Le lendemain matin , il est tombé de l'arbre et a atterri sur une pierre tombale où Izuru Kira avait prié, Rukia le gronda par la suite. Quand elle entra à l'Académie des Shinigamis, elle fut adoptée par Byakuya Kuchiki, le mari de sa défunte sœur Hisana qui mourut un an plus tôt. Rukia a été admise dans la 13ème division sans passer d'examen d'entrée. Lors de sa première journée dans la division, elle est montrée dans une pièce par un autre Shinigami, à qui elle lui demanda de la traiter comme toute autre nouvelle recrue. Après son départ, elle a entendu un groupe de shinigamis parler à son sujet du favoritisme des nobles et fût très déçue d'entendre ceci. Kaien Shiba, Vice-Capitaine de la 13e division entra dans la pièce en se présentant et gronda Rukia pour sa faible réponse. Rukia était profondément heureuse que celui-ci la gronde car elle pourrait avoir une relation normale avec un supérieur, plutôt que d'être traitée comme une personne spéciale. Ce soir-là, Rukia signala à Byakuya que sa première journée s'était terminée pacifiquement et elle qu'elle n'avait aucun grade pour le moment. Byakuya, déçu lui demanda de partir. Plus tard, Rukia, devenant l'assistant de Kiyone Kotetsu, a effectué une mission dans le monde humain. Pendant son temps dans la 13e division, elle se lie d'amitié avec Kaien. Un jour , voyant qu'elle était évasive, Kaien lui a dit que tant qu'elle était dans sa division, il se tiendrai debout près d'elle, même s'il était mort. Ils furent interrompus par Kiyone et Sentarō Kotsubaki ivre, qui a essayé de l'encourager. Kaien fût le mentor de Rukia, il lui enseigna comment se battre. Leur premier lieu d'entrainement était le mont Koifushi de Hokutan, le 3ème district de West Rukongai , où Kaien lui a appris sur le concept du cœur. Il était présent quand elle a appris deux premiers « danses » de son Shikai. Rukia admiré la femme de Kaien , 3ème Seat Miyako Shiba , voulant être comme elle un jour. Lorsque Miyako a été tué par un Hollow, Rukia,Kaien et Ukitake sont allés à sa rencontre . Kaien demanda de faire face au Hollow seul. Lorsque la capacité spéciale du Hollow détruit le Zanpakutō de Kaien , Rukia tenta de l'aider , mais elle fût arrêté par Ukitake qui lui explique la différence entre un combat pour l'honneur et pour la vit, Il lui dit que celui ci est pour l'honneur plutôt que d'un combat pour sa vie . Si elle était d'aider , la vie de Kaien serait sauvé , mais son honneur serait à jamais endommagé . Après avoir protesté à ce sujet, Rukia obéit à contrecœur son capitaine. Toutefois, le Hollow , pénétrer dans le corps de Kaien , le contrôlât. Le Hollow tenta d'attaquer Rukia, mais Ukitake, intervient et envoie Rukia loin du combat. Peur de se battre, elle obéit, mais elle est revenue parce qu'elle voulait aider Kaien et elle avait peur de faire face à sa lâcheté à l'avenir. Le Hollow bondit sur elle,incapable de supporter de le voir manipuler par le Hollow elle le poignarda. Kaien revient peu a peu a lui est remercia Rukia et lui présente ses excuses . Kaien est meurt dans les bras de Rukia. Rukia a apporté le cadavre à la famille Shiba, mais elle avait peur de présenter ceux qui c'était vraiment passer sur la mort de Kaien. Quarante ans après son adoption dans le clan Kuchiki, Kiyone et Sentarō informés Rukia elle avait été attribuée dans le monde humain. Rukia pensé que ce était un ordre de transfert, qui Kiyone refusée, lui rappelant de sa mission précédente dans le monde humain, que Rukia n'a toujours pas réussi. Ukitake lui a dit qu'elle avait été attribué à la ville de Karakura pour un mois, ce qui devrait être facile pour elle. Rukia le remercie. Ukitake a demandé si elle l'avait dit à Byakuya, mais elle a déclaré qu'il ne souhaite pas être dérangé par une telle chose mineure.Puis elle vint pour une mission dans le monde des humains et rencontra Ichigo. Prologue thumb|Rukia planant sur la ville de Karakura.Pendant cet arc, Rukia va rencontrer Ichigo dans des circonstances plus ou moins hasardeuses. Un Hollow avait attaqué la maison des Kurosaki, et Ichigo se sentant visé, tenta de protéger sa famille mais Rukia l'arrêta, et se fit mordre par le Hollow. Ichigo décida alors de devenir Shinigami, et Rukia, gravement blessée, lui proposa de lui donner une partie de ses pouvoirs, mais le jeune adolescent avait une pression spirituelle tellement forte que, sans faire exprès, prit tous les pouvoirs de la Shinigami. Il devint donc Shinigami Remplaçant. Arc de la Soul Society thumb|left|Renji laissant Rukia dans le temple des regrets.Durant cet arc, Rukia passe la plus claire partie de son temps dans sa prison, regrettant le passé et sentant les combats d'Ichigo dans le Seireitei. Un jour, Renji vint pour l'emmener dans le temple des regrets et lui dit avant de partir qu'ils avaient repéré un « gamin avec des cheveux roux et un sabre presque aussi grand que lui », ce qui rassura un peu Rukia. Par la suite, pendant l'invasion du Seireitei par Ichigo et tous ses camarades, Ganjû et Hanatarô arrivèrent en premier sur les lieux pour délivrer Rukia de sa captivité. Mais reconnaissant Rukia comme étant l'assassin de son frère Kaien, Ganjû se refusa dans un premier temps à l'aider. Or, ce fut à ce moment que le puissant reiatsu de Byakuya Kuchiki fut ressentit. Byakuya élimina alors en un rien de temps Ganjû sous les yeux désespérés de Rukia. Mais alors que son grand-frère allait faire de même avec Hanatarô, Ichigo fit une apparition spectaculaire pour essayer de tous les sauver. Pour la première fois depuis son départ pour la Soul Society, Rukia pu reparler avec Ichigo, pendant un court instant, et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas changé. Ce dernier lui assure qu'il est là pour la sauver, et va engager un combat avec Byakuya, laissant une Rukia loin d'être rassurée par la tournure que prennent les événements. Pourtant, Ichigo parvint à faire jeu égal avec Byakuya avant que ce dernier ne décide d'utiliser son Shikai, moment que choisit Yoruichi Shihôin pour intervenir et reprendre Ichigo avec elle. Rukia est une nouvelle fois enfermée, malgré l'arrivée d'Ukitake Jushirô, son Capitaine, qui ne comprend pas tout de la situation. Le jour de son exécution arriva et elle se fit transporter au Sōkyoku. Ichimaru arriva et discuta un peu avec elle. Il donna un faux-espoir à Rukia en lui demandant s'il voulait qu'il la sauve. Il dit ensuite que c'était pour plaisanter et s'en alla, laissant Rukia pousser un cri de rage. Rukia fut ensuite conduite au Sōkyoku, persuadée qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle vit le gigantesque oiseau de flamme et remercia chacunes des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré. Ichigo surgit et bloqua le Sōkyoku avec Zangetsu ce qui surprit tous les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines présents alors. Ichigo aperçut Renji arriver et lui confia Rukia. Renji s'échappa avec elle sur l'épaule. Il rassura Rukia sur le sort d'Ichigo et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils rencontrèrent ensuite Tōsen qui les emmena sur la colline du Sōkyoku avec Aizen et Ichimaru. Aizen lui demanda de lâcher Rukia mais celui-ci refusa. Aizen blessa un peu le bras de Renji et le félicita pour ses progrès. Rukia dit qu'elle allait se laisser faire mais Renji refusa. Aizen avait alors l'intention de le tuer, mais Ichigo surgit et bloqua la lame d'Aizen. Renji discuta avec Ichigo jusqu'à ce que Rukia les interrompent parce qu'elle commençait à manquer d'oxygène à cause de Renji qui la serrait trop fort. Ensuite, Renji et Ichigo tentèrent un assaut sur Aizen mais échouèrent lamentablement. Rukia se retrouva alors totalement sous l'emprise d'Aizen. Arc des Bounts (hors-série) Rukia arrive de la Soul Society en portant un gigai, elle sauve Ichigo de l'attaque d'un Bount. Ichigo est surpris. On la reverra à la fin de l'arc. Arc des Arrancars Au début de l'arc, la jeune Shinigami fait partie d'une équipe de surveillance destinée à protéger Ichigo et la ville de Karakura suite à une attaque d'Arrancar survenue un peu plus tôt (Celle de Yammy et Uquiora), elle affrontera et battra D Roy, l'un des Fraccion de Grimmjow Jeagerjack, révélant Sode no Shirayuki pour la première fois au passage. Elle est ensuite vaincue par Grimmjow. Rukia part avec Renji Abarai au Hueco Mondo afin d'assister Ichigo alors que ce dernier cherche à sauver Inoue dans la partie suivante de l'arc. Elle y affrontera tout un tas d'Hollow et d'Arrancar, notamment Aaroniero Allulieli et Rudobon Chelute. 'Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai' (hors-série) 'Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutō' (hors-série) 'Arc des Épées Bestiales' (hors-série) Arc des Fullbringers Dix-sept mois se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre face à Aizen. Ichigo et Rukia se sont déjà dit "Au revoir" ''à Karakura, et la Shinigami disparaît alors pendant un moment de la série. Néanmoins, de nombreuses références demeurent à son sujet : Keigo demande par exemple à Ichigo pourquoi est-ce que ''"Kuchiki-san ne leur rendait pas une petite visite de temps en temps" ce à quoi Ichigo répond que Karakura n'était pas la ville dont la jeune femme devait s'occuper. Lorsque Ichigo réalise pour la première fois son pouvoir de Fullbring, la voix de Rukia apparaît depuis le badge de Shinigami remplaçant : cette dernière était en effet en train de montrer son désaccord sur le manque de confiance que l'on pouvait accorder à Ichigo, lorsque l'hypothèse du ralliement du rouquin à l'ennemi fut soulevée. Après qu'Ichigo ait acquis son pouvoir de Fullbringer, Rukia se rend dans le monde des vivants pour lui rendre ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Pour ce faire, elle demanda de l'aide à Kisuke Urahara. Ce dernier crée alors une épée contenant un échantillon du Reiatsu de nombreux proches d'Ichigo dont lui-même, Isshin Kurosaki, Yoruichi et Rukia au début. Ensuite, elle se rendit à la Soul Society pour demander de l'aide au capitaine commandant Genryusai Yamamoto. Celui-ci accepta de donner du Reiatsu afin de payer sa dette envers Ichigo. Il ordonne à chaque Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine du Seireitei de lui donner du Reiatsu également. Rukia prit l'épée et transperça Ichigo avec celle-ci alors qu'il était désespéré. Rukia lui asséna ensuite un coup de poing pour avoir pleuré et perdu l'espoir juste parce que Ginjo avait prit ses pouvoirs et qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger qui que ce soit... Ichigo, avec quelques petits changements, recouvra ses pouvoirs de shinigami, il est maintenant bien plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Pendant ce temps-là, Rukia fait face à Riruka dans une dimension. Malgré son pouvoir assez nettement supérieur, la nouvelle vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division se laisse piéger par les tours de peluches divers de son adversaire. Riruka finit par mettre un terme au combat en prenant en quelque sorte la fuite, s'introduisant dans le corps de Rukia. Cette dernière s'évanouit alors. À son réveil, Renji la secoue dans tous les sens et lui demande si elle allait bien. Rukia finit par se rendre compte que les autres Shinigami étaient toujours présents, les yeux rivés sur la bataille qui allait opposer Ginjô Kugo à Kurosaki Ichigo. Dès lors que la dimension noire dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux belligérants se brisa, suite à l'activation du Bankai d'Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu, ''Ichigo réaffirme sa confiance vis-à-vis du Gotei 13 et de Rukia elle-même, qui l'a aidé à posséder le pouvoir de protéger. Ainsi, suite à un petit discours de Toshirô Hitsugaya, Rukia se rend compte à quel point Ichigo Kurosaki avait changé la Soul Society et son monde à elle-même (peut-être un écho au début de la série, lorsque ce fut Rukia qui changea "''l'Univers d'Ichigo" du Tome 19 de Bleach : Black Moon Rising ou même lorsque ce fut Inoue Orihime elle-même qui le dit alors à Ishida Uryû et ses autres amis). La fin de l'Arc Fullbring diffère selon l'animé ou le manga. Dans l'animé, Rukia est présente pour avertir Ichigo du réveil de Riruka, et elle retourne également avec le rouquin à la Soul Society, puisque ce dernier a décidé de rencontrer le Capitaine-Commandant pour effectuer une demande spéciale d'enterrement de Ginjô, dans le monde réel. D'abord anxieuse compte-tenu de la tournure des choses, Rukia est ensuite soulagée, comme tous les autres Capitaines présents, lorsqu'Ichigo annonce que ce geste signifie simplement que Ginjô était un Shinigami remplaçant, et que lui allait continuer de l'être. Finalement, Rukia accompagne ensuite Ichigo jusqu'au Senkaimon, devant lequel tous les deux se disent au revoir, une fois de plus. Rukia en fait rapidement la remarque, en annonçant à son interlocuteur qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase d'innombrables fois (en l'occurrence "à plus Rukia") ce à quoi Ichigo répond que cela n'était pas important, puisque ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il le dirait. Dans le manga, Rukia est simplement présente pour avertir Ichigo du réveil de Riruka, et ne l'accompagne pas à la Soul Society. Depuis lors, Rukia vient souvent dans le monde des vivants pour le voir. non donnée Arc de la Guerre Sanglante Millénaire Rukia continue à tenir ses fonctions de Vice-capitaine jusqu'à l'attaque du Vandenreich où elle est grièvement blessée. Elle fait partie des personnes ramenées avec les membres de la Garde royale à la dimension du roi, elle y sera soignée et entraînée afin de parfaire la maîtrise de son Zanpakuto. Lors de son retour à Soul Society, elle laisse dans un premier temps Renji affronter Mask de Masculine, optant pour l'idée de secourir les capitaines Muguruma et Ootoribashi, grièvement blessés par le Sternritter. Elle croisera Isane Kotetsu en chemin, laissant la tâche à celle-ci de soigner les deux capitaines vaincus. Plus loin, elle est confrontée à Äs Nödt, le Sternritter ayant battu son frère... Il tente de la tuer avec pour but, d'attirer Byakuya Kuchiki, mais ses pouvoirs de la peur sont incapables d'affecter Rukia. Alors, elle parvient à le congeler, mais il survie, ce qui le conduit à utilisé le Vollstandig : Tatar Forras. Finalement, elle manque de peu d'être victime de ce redoutable pouvoir, mais l'apparition de Byakuya Kuchiki et ses encouragements convainquent le vice-capitaine de la treizième division d'utiliser son arme ultime : le Bankai, Hakka no Togame. Elle finit par vaincre son adversaire grace à celui-ci. Plus tard, elle va être confrontée à Bazz-B , Liltotto Lamperd et les autres avec l'aide de Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi et Renji pour laisser Ichigo aller combattre Yhwach. Ils se verront séparé et elle sera confrontée à Bazz-B avec Renji. Leur combat ayant été interrompu, il sont convoqués, Renji et elle, ainsi que tous les autres capitaines afin de créer une porte donnant sur la palais du Roi pour y combattre Yhwach. Dix ans après la défaite de Yhwach, Rukia devient la capitaine de la 13ème Division suite au sacrifice de Jūshirō Ukitake. Aptitudes et Compétences : *'Experte dans le maniement de l'épée' : Rukia est une excellente épéiste comme le démontre ses nombreux combats, elle allie avec brio grâce et efficacité dans la plupart des cas. *'Experte en Kido' : Rukia est très forte en Kidô et a beaucoup d'expérience mais manque souvent de puissance dans ses sorts. **'Bakudō #1.' : Sai (塞, Restriction) **'Bakudō #4.' : Hainawa (這縄, Corde Rampante) **'Bakudō #9.' : Geki (撃, Choc) **'Bakudō #61.' : Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Prison de Lumière à Six Branches) **'Hadō #4.' : Byakurai (白雷, Foudre Blanche) **'Hadō #31.' : Shakkahō (赤火砲, Boulet de Canon de Feu Rouge) **'Hadō #33.' : Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Chute de Flammes Bleues) **'Hadō #73.' : Sōren Sōkatsui (双漣蒼火墜, Chute de Flammes Bleues, Lotus Jumeaux) *'Excellente endurance' : Rukia est capable de continuer à se déplacer et à se battre malgré un grand nombre de blessure. Elle survit même à la terrible attaque du 9e Espada, qui l'avait pourtant transpercée. *'Grande force physique' : La force physique de Rukia est plutôt impressionnante par rapport à son petit gabarit. Cela s'illustre surtout en combat à l'épée ou à main nue. *'Combattant Hakuda' : Si Rukia n'est pas une pratiquante accomplie de ce domaine, les bases acquises à l'académie la rendent au moins capable de se servir de ses pieds pour attaquer, en plus de son sabre. Elle peut également avoir recourt à des projections. *'Excellent intellect' : Rukia fait souvent la démonstration de sa grande intelligence, caractérisée par un bon sens de la déduction et de la stratégie. *'Force spirituelle importante' : Elle possède un niveau spirituel d'un très haut niveau pouvant atteindre celui d'un capitaine. *'Experte Shunpô' : La vitesse de Rukia est dans la bonne moyenne. Elle maîtrise le Shunpô. ''' Zanpakutō' '''Sode no Shirayuki' (袖白雪, Manche de neige blanche) : Considéré comme étant le plus beau Zanpakuto de la Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki permet à Rukia de geler tout ce qu'elle touche avec trois techniques. Libéré, il ressemble à un katana entièrement blanc avec un ruban attaché au pommeau. Rukia le libère en prononçant l'aria suivante : Danse (舞え, Mae). *'Some no mai : Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, Première danse : Lune blanche) : En brandissant son sabre, Rukia dessine un cercle sur le sol. Tout ce qui est à l'intérieur du cercle (y compris dans le ciel) est gelé par une tour de glace de la largeur du cercle. *'Tsugi no mai: Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Deuxième danse: La carpe argentée) : Rukia touche quatre fois le sol avec la pointe du sabre puis la dirige vers sa cible. Les quatre marques au sol émettent de la glace vers le haut et Rukia est entourée d'une aura blanche. Enfin, Rukia envoie avec la pointe de son sabre une gigantesque vague de glace ressemblant à une avalanche. La cible se trouve alors emportée. *'San no mai: Shirafune' (参の舞・白刀, Troisième danse: Lame blanche) : Lors de cette attaque la lame de Sode no Shirayuki s'allonge et transperce la cible. Elle est ainsi capable de reformer son Zanpakuto brisé. Nouveau Shikai : Depuis son entraînement au Palais Royal, Rukia est capable d'utiliser le véritable pouvoir de Sode no Shirayuki. Il ne consiste pas à produire de l'air gelé mais à baisser la température du corps de son propriétaire. Rukia a donc dû apprendre à maîtriser son contrôle du Reishi pour canaliser les changements de températures à volonté, mais également entraîner son corps à "survivre" alors que tout son organisme est littéralement "mort de froid". *'Capacité Spéciale du Shikai' : Lorsqu'elle se sert de ce nouveau pouvoir, elle prétend que sa lame n'est que le bras armé permettant d'augmenter la portée de son pouvoir de congélation absolue et qu'à -18°, ses attaques gèlent les plaies instantanément, empêchant le sang de s'en échapper, à -50°, l'humidité sous ses pieds gèle et provoque un cryoséisme et enfin, au Zéro Absolu, elle peut, l'espace de 4 secondes, se mouvoir à grande vitesse pour frapper son ennemi et le congeler totalement. En réalité, elle ne contrôle pas totalement sa température puisqu'elle s'est coupée lors de son dernier combat, ce qui indique que dépasser ce délai risque d'être dangereux pour elle. 'Bankai' thumb|109x109px|Le Bankai de Rukia (Manga) Hakka no Togame (白霞罸, Sentence de la Brume Blanche) : Sode no Shirayuki ne semble pas subir de changement radical, en tout cas, au niveau de l'épée, alors que Rukia porte maintenant un kimono complexe d'un blanc éclatant et dont le pans arrive à ses chevilles, on peut observer qu'il commence à la mi-cuisse droite avant de continuer à descendre, s'allongeant progressivement. Le ruban de la forme Shikai forme maintenant des ailes de papillons dans son dos et lui sert apparemment d'obi. Son hakama est lui aussi passé de la couleur noire au blanc, Rukia porte aussi de longues manches blanches partant du haut des épaules et agrémentées de sorte d'épaulettes ou de quelque chose de similaire. Son col est très voyant et stylisé, difficile à décrire. Il est à noter la présence de bijoux en forme de fleur sur la poitrine et d'une couronne de glace derrière sa tête. Ses cheveux et ses yeux et, à supposer, sa peau, ont virés au blanc, synonyme du fait que son Bankai peut se retourner contre elle en cas d'erreur lors de son utilisation, ce qui le rend compliqué d'après Byakuya, néanmoins ce Bankai reste magnifique ajouta t-il. thumb|left|250px|Manche du Bankai de Rukia *'Capacité Spéciale du Bankai' : Hakka no Togame augmente considérablement le rayon d'action initial du Zanpakuto. Si Sode no Shirayuki permet à son manieur de tout congeler d'un contact, le Bankai lui, se sert de Rukia comme source pour déchaîner une brume glaciale tout autour d'elle, dans un rayon probablement défini par sa pression spirituelle. Cette brume congèle instantanément tout ce qui la touche puis réduit en miette les entités organiques victimes de ce pouvoir en quelques secondes à peine. Après l'avoir utilisé, Byakuya est obligé de fournir un soutient psychologique supplémentaire à sa sœur sans quoi, elle aurait pu s'auto-détruire, on vois qu'elle manque de perdre sa main droite rien qu'à tenir le pommeau de son sabre. Les doigts du capitaine de la sixième division s'en retrouvent eux-aussi gelés quand il pose sa main sur la sienne. Il faut alors une certaine concentration pour que la Shinigami ramène sa température à un niveau normal. 'Autres pouvoirs' *'Juhaku' (樹白, Arbre Blanc) : Une technique dont Rukia fait la démonstration lors de son combat contre Rudobon Chelute . Elle plante son épée (en Shikai) dans le sol qui crée une piste de glace en direction de l'adversaire et gèle la cible, transformant alors cette dernière en glace. Cette technique tire son nom du fait qu'elle est employée sur "un arbre", la résurrection de Rudobon étant Arbol (arbre). *'Corde de glace' : Il s'agit d'une habileté très intéressante utilisée par Rukia alors qu'elle était prisonnière d'une peluche par Dokugamine Riruka : si elle se retrouve séparée de Shirayuki, elle peut créer une connexion entre elle et son épée sous la forme d'une petite corde ou ficelle. Elle peut alors employer ses techniques à distances sans forcément toucher son arme. Relations Ichigo Kurosaki : Rukia a une relation complexe, énergique et dynamique avec Ichigo. La nature exacte de leur relation reste pour le moment assez ambiguë (amour, amitié, fraternité...). Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'éprouve Rukia depuis la mort de Kaien se transpose sur sa relation avec Ichigo car il se ressemblent beaucoup. Lorsque Rukia est placée en détention et qu'Ichigo est gravement blessé lors d'une tentative pour la sauver, elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'il était mort de ses blessures. Ayant le sentiment que la mort d'Ichigo aurait pu être évitée si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Rukia perd sa raison de vivre et décide d'accepter son exécution. Plus tard, Renji lui dit qu'Ichigo est non seulement vivant, mais qu'il prépare une tentative de sauvetage avec ses amis. Pendant l'arc Fullbringer, elle aidera Ichigo à retrouver ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Renji Abarai : Rukia a une forte relation avec Renji, partageant tous les deux une histoire depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Lorsque tous leurs amis furent morts, Rukia et Renji se rendirent à l'Académie des Shinigamis , conscients de leur haut potentiel spirituel. A la fin du manga, moins de dix ans après la défaite de Yhwach, Rukia et Renji ont une petite fille : Ichika Abarai. Kaien Shiba : Kaien Shiba était le vice-capitaine de Rukia. C'était aussi un très bon ami. Mais un jour, sa femme fut tuée par un Hollow et par honneur, il décida d'aller le combattre seul. C'est à ce moment que le Hollow s'est emparé du corps de Kaien Shiba et Rukia n'eut d'autre choix que de le tuer. Après sa mort, il eut quelques secondes de lucidité où il la remercia de l'avoir tué car c'était la seule solution et qu'il irait rejoindre sa femme. Il ignorait cependant qu'elle ne l'avait tué que par instinct de protection. Rukia culpabilisa alors énormément depuis ce jour et reste aujourd'hui très marquée par ce fait. Byakuya Kuchiki : Byakuya est son frère adoptif, cependant leur relation est plutôt froide (Rukia pensait même que Byakuya la sacrifierait au nom de la loi sans regrets). En réalité, Byakuya a une grande affection pour elle allant jusqu'à dire (indirectement) qu'elle est sa fierté. Entre autres, Rukia a une grande admiration pour lui et considère le fait de l'avoir comme grand frère comme l'une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Jūshirō Ukitake : Rukia a une bonne relation avec son capitaine, celui-ci la soutient beaucoup moralement, notamment lorsque Kaien Shiba, (L'ancien vice-capitaine de la 13ème division) mourut. Ukitake n'aime pas la formalité employée par Rukia lors de leurs entretiens, il est donc très familier avec elle, et bien que Rukia soit au premier abord souvent gênée, elle apprécie ce genre d'échange. Orihime Inoue : Rukia et Orihime deviennent progressivement de grandes amies bien qu'Orihime soit un peu jalouse de la relation qu'entretiennent Ichigo et Rukia. Autres Apparitions *Rukia apparaît également à l'occasion de divers jeux vidéos Bleach. *'Dark Rukia' est une version alternative de Rukia obtenue quand elle est fusionnée avec les principaux antagonistes du film trois : Fade to Black. Citations * (À Aaroniero) « Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi est en effet le corps spirituel de Kaien, mais... Kaien n'est pas là... Kaien... À laissé son cœur avec moi ! » * (À Ichigo ) « Tais-toi Paysan ! » * (À Ichigo) « Si tu te blesses, alors je t'épaulerai ! Si tu ne peux plus bouger, alors je me battrai à ta place ! Si tu souffres, alors je prendrai ta douleur ! On est amis, non ?! » * (Discours avec Ichigo à propos de Sojiro Kusaka) « Je crois que j'ai compris. Kusaka était autrefois un homme bon et donna sa loyauté à la Soul Society. Si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de zanpakuto jumeaux, il aurait pu être un excellent shinigami. Mais à cause de son duel avec Hitsugaya, il a non seulement perdu Hyorinmaru, mais aussi sa vie et son honneur." Ichigo "Tu as raison et maintenant, Hitsugaya se reproche tout ce qui c'est passé.» Rukia "Et maintenant qu'Hitsugaya a atteint tout ce que Kusaka voulait en devenant capitaine, il ne veut pas le détruire à nouveau parce qu'il trouve ça trop douloureux. » Anecdotes * Voulant dessiner un Shinigami en kimono, Tite Kubo dessina Rukia - faisant d'elle le premier personnage de Bleach à être conçu (avant qu'Ichigo ne soit créé, c'est Rukia qui devait être le personnage principal). * Elle est la première shinigami à apparaître. * D'après Tite Kubo, la chanson thème de Rukia est Wing-Stock par Ashley Mac Isaac. * Le Zanpakutô de Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki, a été voté le 2ème Zanpakutō le plus populaire dans un récent vote de Bleach. * Elle a été élue deuxième personnage le plus populaire dans un récent vote d'un magazine japonais. Références en:Rukia Kuchiki Whilelm (discussion) mars 1, 2014 à 14:15 (UTC) Galerie : Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png Rukia.png Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Shinigami Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Gotei 13 Catégorie:Femelle Catégorie:Clan Kuchiki Catégorie:Amis d'ichigo